The present invention relates to separating machines of a type having a rotating foraminous drum and a belt. Items to be separated are admitted to a nip between the drum and the belt. As items travel between the drum and the belt, they are subjected to a pressure from a pressure roller effective for urging desired parts of the items through the foramina and into the interior of the drum. The remainder of the items remain outside the drum for separate removal.
Separating machines of the above type have been employed for separating the flesh of fish from their bones and skin. In addition, such machines have found applications in separating the flesh of fowl or animals from portions of the body where difficult of removal by conventional means makes such removal uneconomic. As one example, which should not be taken as limiting, flesh removal from bones in turkey tails, backs, frames and necks represents substantial opportunities for increasing the economic value of an agricultural product.
The through of material to be separated depends on the rate at which such material can be entered into the nip between the foraminous drum and the belt. A problem exists in maintaining throughput of fatty material, such as the above-listed turkey items. That is, the fat content of the flesh lubricates the drum and belt sufficiently to permit the material to bridge the nip and either slow or halt entry of the material therein.